Pac-Man
Pac-Man, Pacster, or just Pac is the main protagonist of the video game series of the same name. He also has a series that aired on Disney XD entitled Pac-Man & The Ghostly Adventures. He was Voiced by Duncan MacLaren in Pac-Man: Adventures in Time, Martin T. Sherman in'' Pac-Man World 3,'' Debi Derryberry (Who also voiced Jimmy Neutron) in Street Fighter X Tekken, '' Marty Ingels in the Pac-Man TV series By Hanna-Barbera, and by [[Pac-Man (Pac-Man & The Ghostly Adventures)|Erin Matthews in ''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures.]] Personality Pac-Man likes to eat a lot. The usual meal includes Pac-Dots and fruits including cherries, strawberries, and oranges. He is very good at mazes due to his extensive time in them. Pac-Man's personality is further shown in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures where he eats pretty much every time. He has shown to be very heroic and is not afraid to save his friends from the ghosts. Powers and Abilities After eating a Power Berry, Pac-Man will turn invincible and is able to eat ghosts. In the later games and series, eating a Power Berry transforms him into Super Pac-Man where he dons a cape and goggles (though he doesn't in Pac-Man & The Ghostly Adventures series). As displayed in this series, Pac-Man has a long tongue that can allow him to eat ghosts at a distance. ''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' berries In this series, Pac-Man has access to many new berries using the Tree of Might. Note that these berries also grants him flight along with newer abilities. *'Yellow Berry': It gives you the power to eat ghosts, Fly and survive the netherworld. *'Fire Berry:' This transforms him into Fire Pac-Man. Pac-Man can manipulate fire which can burn the ghosts turning them into eyeballs. As Fire Pac-Man, Pac-Man's appearance changes where he is now orange in color and has flame-like hair. *'Ice Berry:' This transforms him into Ice Pac-Man. Pac-Man now possess cynokensis meaning he can manipulate ice. As Ice Pac-Man, Pac-Man's appearance changes where his body is now light blue in color and dons an ice-like helmet. *'Magnet Berry:' This transforms into Magnet Pac-Man. Pac-Man can now use the powers of magnetism where his tongue turns into a magnet allowing him to attract in ghosts and then eats them. Magnet Pac-Man can also run up metallic objects. As Magnet Pac-Man, Pac-Man's appearance changes where his body is silver in color. He now has lightning-shape eye brows and his left glove and left shoe are blue while his right glove and right shoe are red. *'Chameleon Berry:' This transforms him into Chameleon Pac-Man. Pac-Man's tongue is now even longer and can eat up ghosts from a distance. Chameleon Pac-Man can also turn invinsible where he can sneak up on ghosts. As Chameleon Pac-Man, Pac-Man's body is now green in color and has a chameleon-like helmet. His shoes also changes into a lime-green color where they are curled up on the ends. *'Mega Berry (a.k.a Pac-Zilla Berry): '''This berry makes Pac-Man grow 60ft in height and able to fight off giant monsters. Gallery pac.png|Pac-Man in his first ever game in 1980 Pac-Man_SSB4.png|Pac-Man as he appears in ''Pac-Man World' series and ''Super Smash Bros. 4' Pac-ManTGA.png|Pac-Man as he appears in ''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures and Street Fighter X: Tekken Pac_Man.jpg|Pac-Man in "Family Guy". Fry Meets Pac-Man.png|Pac-Man meets Fry in Futurama Pacman_party.jpg|Pac-Man in Wreck-It Ralph Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-01h15m22s404.png|Pac-Man in Pixels Rider Waka!.jpg|Pac-Man in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider pacman pop.jpg|Pac-Man in Pac-Man POP! 14982055-275911489473153-5210651566138195968-n-093 orig.jpg Pac-Man, minon of evil yet again..png|Dr. Pac-Man creates a giant Pac-Man from the viruses. The Three Legend Gamer Gashats.jpeg Imheretokickbubbegumandchewass.gif|Pac-Man in the 1982 Hanna-Barbera TV Series Pac-Man (Street Fighter).png|A gigantic Pac-Man in Street Fighter X Tekken MKAGPDX Pac-Man Kart.jpg Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Protector of Innocence Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Titular Category:Successful Category:The Messiah Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Legacy Category:Elementals Category:Neutral Good Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Classic Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Famous Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Dreaded Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Destructive Category:Parents Category:In Love Category:Military Category:Selfless Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Collector of Powers Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Futurama Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Vigilante Category:Martial Artists Category:Pacifists Category:Super Hero Category:Empowered Category:Transformed Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Role Models Category:Mario Heroes